


For Dancing, Soon Becomes Romancing

by AetherBunny



Series: Things you Don't do at Home Come Naturally on the Floor [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dancing, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sort of cliffhanger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stalk me, come at me like you're going to hurt me, I know you've thought about it...Come on Ren, it's sensual and aggressive, I know you can do that! I watch you do it every day!” </p>
<p>Part two (of three) of Hux teaches Kylo Ren to dance, you don't have to read the first one to understand this fic, but it will help with a lot of context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Dancing, Soon Becomes Romancing

**Author's Note:**

> Less asshole Phasma this round, sorry. But there are buckets and buckets of unresolved sexual tension.  
> I'll get any errors soon, I wanted to get this up before I had to go to work!

Hux tapped a finger against his desk and tried to convince himself he wasn't fidgeting. Kylo Ren would be to his quarters any minute now. They had agreed to hold weekly lessons as long as they were both aboard the ship in the evening after the dinner hours. His door chime sounded and he allowed it to open, standing to greet who he thought would be his pupil.

"Hello loverboy." Phasma took off her helmet to leer at him.

"Get out."

"Is this how you treat all your friends? It's no wonder you have none."

"He'll be here any second, go on."

"Relax the hallway is clear. I know because I sent the sentries early for their rations, your door will be unguarded for approximately fifteen minutes give or take. So if somebody enters your room there will be nobody there to see. Then in two hours I've scheduled a check in, so your door will yet again be vulnerable, anybody could come and go completely unseen. You don't need to thank me, just don't come to me with all your emotions later on. I want cold hard facts, like which one of you gets the awkward erection first."

"Ohmygods, GET OUT!" Hux shouted at her through his hands he had brought up to his face to hide his blush.

"I'm leaving only because you're my superior and I'm still technically on shift." She deposited the helmet back on her head, saluted and left Hux's quarters.

Around five minutes later the chime sounded again. This time it _was_ Kylo Ren. He swept into the room with his usual aggressive energy and stopped in front of Hux. He was silent for a moment or so, not even a slight breath caught by the vocoder. Then.

“Shall we begin?”

“Yes, but you're going to have to take that off.”

“I'd rather not.”

“You can't be serious. You know what, fine it's your disadvantage. But since we're going to be completely alone here I'm going to speak my directions out loud. I'd prefer if you didn't root around in my brain this time.”

“Fair.”

“Now, we're going to continue with the two dances you started to learn at the ball. There are a handful of others I can teach you, I suppose you could learn at least the basic steps of each. We can go from there.”

Since Ren was fairly comfortable with the steps already Hux didn't spend long on the basics, instead he began to work on more moves. Ren approached them with the same single minded focus he seemed to do everything else with. I was difficult though, to teach someone to dance without seeing their face. Hux couldn't figured out why it bothered him so much, but it did.

\---

“The Princess sends her regards, she wishes you well. We have been in correspondence.” Ren began their second lesson with this bit of information.

“You have?”

“Yes, she is getting married.”

“Oh.” Hux wasn't sure where this was going to go.

“I just thought you would like to be kept up to date on allies of the First Order.”

“I didn't receive any formal notifications?” He had checked the announcement postings earlier that day.  
“It hasn't been announced to the public yet.”

“And YOU know?”

“Yes, we have been in correspondence.”

“Alright, well. I thought since you have been doing so well following those steps that it would be a good time to teach you to lead them. There is one small thing to learn before you lead, frame. I have been keeping it for the both of us since I've been leading, but you can't always dance with me.”

“You underestimate me.”

“What's that supposed to mean?” But Ren was silent, Hux sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Get over here, hands up palms out please.” Hux put his hands up on Ren's. “Frame is very important, it's how you communicate with your partner.” He pushed a little against Ren's hands. “If your frame is too weak they won't know what to do and your dancing will be sloppy. Too rigid and some moves will be difficult. You have to be firm but yielding. Can you manage that?” Ren nodded, Hux wished he'd take his mask off.

\---

Their third lesson began with a review, Hux let Ren lead him around the floor of his quarters making small corrections as they went. Overall he was a very quick study and used to the way his own body moved from countless hours of physical training. Once he was relaxed he was almost elegant. There was still something raw about his movements but it would seem stranger if he were completely refined.

“Does it really bother you that much?” Hux raised an eyebrow waiting for more. “My mask?”

“During lessons yes, it's harder to connect.”

“Do you want a connection?”

“I'd like to see my pupils face.”

Ren paused his step and let go of his hold. He tucked his hands behind his back and bowed his head. If Ren was implying what Hux believed him to be it was far too much. The other man stayed silent. If the helmet functioned at all like a Stormtooper's there would be a small flat button near the back to release the seal. Slowly, very slowly, he brought his hands up letting a gloved thumb slide across the silver pattern under the eyes. Ren didn't move. There it was, yes. With a small ksss the mechanisms in the muzzle whirled and opened.

Hux curled his fingers around the back edge and cautiously pulled the helmet away. Ren's face was bare for him now and he could hardly look at it. Instead he fixed his eyes just past an ear. He felt the helmet being gently lifted from his hands. He looked down to see Ren's own removing his gloves , he placed them inside his upturned helmet suspended just above his hip. Bare handed he reached for Hux, w _hat's fair is fair,_ ghosted into his mind. Taking a wrist he slid off one of Hux's leather gloves and then a moment later his other. Ren set them inside the helmet along with his own. Hux was concentrating so fiercely on not shaking he almost jumped when Ren brought their palms together.

“Is this better?” Ren spoke at last. Hux had planed to teach him some new steps, but that idea was abandoned completely. Instead they just followed the slow count of the music already playing.

\---

The next afternoon Phasma was due in his office for a biweekly meeting on Stormtooper management. They usually held their discussions over lunch.

“Oi spit it out! I know you have something you don't want to tell me about.” She barely made it through the door.

“You're just going to make fun of me.” he fussed with a food container in order to avoid eye contact.

“Yes, and?” She sat down across from him. "Really I think it's nice you're spending time with the under-socialized whelp. Routine civil interactions might do him some good. It's hardly his fault he's a maniacal man-child, I would be too if Snoke was always in my earpiece . Instead I just became -”

“Bitter? Sarcastic? Job obsessed?”

“The chrome plated Goddess of Death thank you very much.”

“With an ego the size of the Starkiller.”

“Get somebody else to raise your cannon fodder then General.” She waived her fork dismissively.

“Yes, you did so well with FN-2187 didn't you.”

“Well, you can't win them all.” She said with a sigh after a moment or so. He may have accidentally opened an old wound with that jab.

“He took his helmet off, he- he let me take his helmet off.” He divulged as an apology. She paused fork halfway to her mouth.

“And on only the third date.”

'They're not dates.” He could feel himself flush and cursed inwardly at his pale complexion.

“He comes into your private quarters on a routine basis to touch you for two hours, that sounds like a date to me.”

“You're clearly the expert here.”

“I wouldn't if I could. Hey, see if he'll let you put your hand up his skirt next time.”

“You're incorrigible.”

“And I'm the only one you have.”

\---

The next lesson Ren unmasked himself, much to Hux's relief. One he didn't have to work around the mask now and two the Knight didn't make him remove it like last time. But now the problem was he could see every thought and emotion pass over Ren's face. It was no wonder Snoke made him wear it, the man was a raw nerve. That combined with Ren insisting neither of them wore their gloves was going to be the death of him.

“I thought it was time to move on to another set of basic steps. You can pick up on the other box steps well enough with what you know, so this one will be something different. I think it will suit you.” Ren was now watching him with an honest curiosity as Hux demonstrated the steps.

“Left, right, Left, side together. As long as you keep your weight fully on each foot, the pattern will be easy to remember. You can face your partner and step directly into them, you can both pivot and step towards your clasped hands, or you can be back to chest and step directly into the following partner. Where the other sets of steps were more about grace, this pattern is more about power.”

Ren wanted to follow at first to get a feel for the different positions and timing.

“There will be a few moves that will be easier to demonstrate when you're leading.” Hux he neglected to add 'because you're heavier than I am and I'm not sure I can hold you up.'

“Don't undersell yourself general.” Ren responded to what he left unsaid.

“I thought I told you to stay out of my head.” Hux warned.

“I can't always help it. It's difficult in such an intimate context. The contact-” He didn't finish his thought.

“Well, at least don't make it obvious you are.” The corners of Ren's eyes crinkled but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to match. It was an odd impression of a smile, but it got the meaning across.

  
  


\---

Ren did enjoy the new steps quite a bit and they spent the next few lessons on learning as many different moves as Hux could remember. While he had no trouble performing them he was having trouble with his posture. This struck Hux as quite odd, the dance was made for intimidation, but Ren just wasn't applying his natural talent.

“Stalk me, come at me like you're going to hurt me, I know you've thought about it.” The red head prodded, the other man eyed him warily. “I've just told you some terrible news, uh, an entire squadron of Stormtooper's has defected and they're destroying your ship. Ah, your lighsaber has broken and all the crystals have suddenly vanished into air. The scavenger girl has snuck aboard the ship and drawn crude offensive art of you all over the walls! Come on Ren, it's sensual and aggressive, I know you can do that! I watch you do it every day!”

Then Hux made a terrible mistake, in that moment he turned his back to Kylo Ren.

In a flash he was pinned by a large hand to a sturdy chest. Hux had raised his arms in frustration as he turned, Ren had caught the left one below his shoulder. This all but forced him to drape the rest of it back over the Knight. The grip was at his chest was crushing at first an in a split second of panic Hux thought of fighting back. That thought was quickly abandoned. Satisfied with his prey the man behind him began to move. The hand on his arm slid downwards and came to rest very lightly at his throat. The hand on his chest dragged downwards taking Hux's heart with it, right to the pit of his stomach.

Left, right, left, side together.

Ren lead him with sure strides towards the opposite wall. A few feet from it he spun Hux to face him backing him into an empty spot. Ren didn't stop there, he crowded into Hux's space breathing hard but deep .

Just as quickly as it had happened the first time it seemed the switch was flipped again. Ren shook his head, and backed away from Hux. He only took a second to retrieve his helmet before vanishing from his quarters.

Hux stayed against that wall for a few seconds more before sliding downwards, his shaking legs unwilling to hold him up any longer. During that little attack, some still functioning portion of his brain realized he had never been on the receiving end of Kylo Ren's power. Not bodily, not the Force, not at all. Ren had never actually threatened him. What had just transpired was the closest he'd ever come. No wonder everybody else on the ship gave him a wide berth.

Ren obviously avoided him right up until their next lesson.

\---

Then there he was, already unmasked looking down at the floor.

“I apologize for my behavior the last time we met, I didn't mean to loose control of myself. I don't entirely trust my own actions, but I would like to continue lessons. I have an idea.”

“I was not aware the Knights of Ren apologized.” Hux crossed his arms and turned his nose up at the man in his doorway. Not really believing he had anything to apologize for, but enjoying the display of humility before him.

“Snoke endorses taking responsibility for all actions, contrition is our own choice.”

“Very well.” Hux should not have agreed to the idea before hearing what it was. Damn that soft expression in Ren's eyes.

This is how he found himself standing alone in the open space in his quarters, Ren sitting in his desk chair across the room.

“You're going to what?”

“Demonstrate the skills I have learned in a less aggressive manner. It will be an altered version of an exercise Snoke asks of me. You can close your eyes at any point in time if you need to. If it becomes uncomfortable you can ask to stop.” Hux was really unsure where this was going to go, but he certainly did not expect what happened next.

Ren lifted a hand and Hux found himself manipulated into a dance hold.

“Ren!”

“Sshhh.” He waived his hand again and Hux was lead one at a time through the patterns of steps they had learned. First an elegant set of loops through the room in a waltz. Then a transition to the rumba. It was certainly a strange experience at first, guided around the room by nothing at all. Hux did close his eyes for a bit of it and really there was little difference between being lead by a person and being lead by the Force. He supposed there was a great difference if the Force were being used ON you, versus sort of some place in front of you, but it wasn't the time to be thinking about it. Not when the unseen pressure leading him around began to spread. Now instead of two points of contact leading him gently. There was another press, it could have been a body. The tango began.

Back and forth across his room as the touch got steadily warmer. Then at last he was spun outwards. On his return he was not greeted with another hold, no this time it was an unseen embrace. A pair of hands held him at the waist,then a third began to card through his hair.

Throughout all of this Hux had decided not to look at Ren, but now he really had no choice. He had been positioned so that the men faced each other At least there was still the distance between them. Ren's face was almost pained, but his eyes were bright and focused. Hux could see his deep steady breathing as the hand through his hair now began to stroke down his cheek. A fourth touch now stroking an ankle under his clothing, a hand from his waist now teased a bit of skin above his pants hem. He knew he should pull away, yell at Ren to cut it out but he couldn't bring himself to. The hand was moving up from his ankle stroking the soft skin at the back of his knee. He wondered if this was what it was like to freeze to death. He had heard it was warm and gentle, like falling asleep. Yes, this was how he would die. At that thought the petting increased. It was never rough, it was the same maddeningly soft pressure with each one. He could scream. A hand slid from his hip down his thigh, another toyed with he soft hairs at the back of his neck. There was a sensation almost like breathing in his ear. He did close his eyes then, it was either that or the paralyzing hungry stare of the man in his office chair just feet away.

_Do you want me to stop?_

_Don't you dare._ He was grateful he could keep his thoughts sharp. Hux was sure his voice would fail him. _This is how you keep your control?_

_I'm still in this chair, aren't I?_

_Are you going to stay there?_

_For now._ The touches got bolder. A hand cupped his ass, another rubbed at the crease of his thigh. The breath at his ear became a nip. Hux squirmed at the attention.

“I swear Ren if you don't get over here and actually touch me I'm going to implode.”He hoped his ragged voice was the final temptation.

“Can't have that now can we?” Hux opened his eyes to see Ren approaching him with the same predatory gait he used to travel the ship. The black clad man cupped his chin in his bare hand. The contact as gentle and warm as the phantom ones. Ren brought his other hand up to Hux's temple and the general was out like a light.

Hux woke up alone the next morning and when he realized Ren knocked him out and tucked him in without making good on his flirtations Hux could have destroyed an entire ship's worth of equipment.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There was a much greater response to the first fic than I thought would happen, so thank you all.
> 
> It will wrap up in a third fic soon... maybe they'll actually kiss or something next time, who knows?


End file.
